Retrace, Repeat
by Ferren Redgrave
Summary: Fortuna has been rebuilt, Nero is the new mayor and a big party is about to take place. Dante, Lady and Trish are invited to enjoy the progress of the recovering city. There is a stranger that doesn't seem to belong. Rated M for language and gore. Author's Note: This hasn't been edited. Sorry in advance if it's a little hard to read. Enjoy!


Prologue

"Do you have a desire for revenge? One that is so strong that it will change the outcome of fate itself? Do you wish to change the outcome of this? If so, I can lend you the power to do so. Just be warned, once you accept there will be no going back from this."

A grunt of pain was heard. " Nothing will make me retreat..." a pause. "Do it now. Give me more power..."

"Very well."

Chapter 1: Day of the new festival.

A whistle escaped from his lips. "They did all this rebuilding in just a year. I'm pretty damn impressed" the hunter in red spoke to his two female companions.

" Ah. It's quite stunning. I guess the remaining survives of Fortuna just wanted to get their life on track again after the Order was disbanded. " Trish told. "It's amazing how humans could come together and create such wonders."

"You act like this is anything new. " Lady told. "I guess Nero and Kyrie united the people and they got their work done. The black haired hunter turned to the two. "So. I guess they are getting ready for this big festival?"

"The people of the island tend to like their parties. I don't care either way just as long I get pizza and beer." Dante replied.

"You have a one tracked mind..." Lady told. The three were simply walking through the city and admiring all the work has been done. They noticed the people seem more lively than before and some even wore normal clothing while others still donned the hoods. Habits were hard to break but it was their choice.

"So, where is the kid?" Dante asked.

"Probably getting ready for the festival. " Trish told. "If I were to guess. "

"Damn brat invited us here, at least he could of left a map or something." Dante sighed. All this walking around wasn't helping and it just made them even more lost.

"You are hopeless. Just enjoy sight seeing, will you?" Lady scolded. "How often do you think we will have this chance again to relax?"

Dante smirked and shrugged. "We don't get vacations. "

"And here I thought you would enjoy not working." Trish teased.

The three made their way to the market place. It was booming with people setting up for the festival. A lot of people look liked they weren't native to the island. "I guess tourism helped out a lot for this place." Lady said. "It's a perfect tourism spot. "

"Oh you three made it!" a voice called to them down the street. It was Kyrie and she was wearing a simple summer dress. She looked like a normal young girl. Lady pushed her sun glasses down a bit and smiled.

"Yeah, we wouldn't miss this." Lady replied. "You are lookin' good."

The brunet smiled as she greeted the three hunters. "Thank you." she said politely. " As youcan see the city has come a long way."

"It has. I'm surprised how quickly all of this was accomplished." Trish said with her trademark smile.

"So, where is the kid?" Dante asked. "I wanna kick his ass again."

"Nero is out in the forest making sure there are no demons around. It took him and a band of hunters to kill a great deal of them off." Kyrie explained. "Nero is something of our mayor now. The people here really look up to him since he saved the island."

"I helped too you know." Dante huffed a bit. It was all playful of course.

The brunet laughed softly. "Of course. You all did. We are indebted to you." she told. Kyrie turned. "Come this way. I'll take you to our home. Nero should be back soon. "

"So the kid is running this whole city? Seems like a heavy loud." Trish said.

"Well, only temporarily. He is just a stand in until the city can elect a proper mayor. " Kyrie explained. "Nero doesn't like all the work that comes with the job but he'll do it until we find a suitable mayor."

They headed towards a large building with a gate. Kyrie pressed a button on the metal fence and it opened leading to the gardens. Dante whistled. "You two live here?" he asked.

"Well, we do work here. We have a small apartment about a block away."Kyrie told. She smiled as she walked through the gardens. The flowers held nothing but white roses. "This used to be my brother's building. The knights used to train here."

"Oh yeah, Credo was your brother. " Lady said and glanced around. "It's too bad he didn't make it."

"I was told by Nero, despite his actions within the Order, he died a good man." Kyrie said as he glanced over to the left of the guard. Among the roses was a large blade stuck in the ground. "We couldn't find his body, so Nero put his sword there as a grave marker."

Dante stared at the grave and remained silent. Trish looked at Kyrie " So there is a lot of tourists here?" she asked to change the subject.

Kyrie blinked at the sudden question and smiled. "Ah, yes. It seemed my father, before he died was a business man. He had many connections and Credo kept in touch with them. He left in his will his small fortune to Credo and I and Nero had the idea of getting a hold of those connections to help restore Fortuna. A lot of people came out and helped out due to my father's reputation and influence. I suppose it was a way to honor his memory."

Lady blinked. "I guess that would make sense."

Kyrie smiled and led the three inside the building and into the main office. Nero was sitting at the desk sleeping. He just had gotten back and wanted to nap a bit before getting back to work.

"Look at the kid, being all lazy." Dante said with a smirk. "He is cute when his mouth isn't running."

"The same could be said for you." Lady replied.

Trish snickered at that.

Kyrie walked over to Nero and shook him gently. "Nero. Dante, Lady and Trish have arrived." she told.

Nero stirred and sat up "Damn, right. I forgot they were supposed to be coming. "

"You look so tired. Maybe you should leave the rest of the work to me." Kyrie said. "You should go get some sleep."

"No. I'm alright. Just havn't been sleepin' good. Is all." he told.

Lady blinked. "Not sleeping well? Stress from the job?" she asked. She knew how he felt. Hunting had it's fill of stress and horrors which made it hard to sleep sometimes.

"I guess. I don't really know. Been having strange dreams." Nero told.

Dante rose an eyebrow. "Strange dreams? What kind of dreams, kid?"

"Like I'll tell you. No way in hell you are gonna be my therapist." Nero replied. He looked at Kyrie. "How is things goin' with the festival?"

Kyrie smiled lightly. "Going great. Did you find anything?"

"No. The island is still cleared of any demons." Nero said as he got up. "So good. " he said. "Everything should be ready now. "

"There is about two hours before the festivle begins. Nero, you should rest." Kyrie told. "I can handle things until then."

Nero looked at Kyrie before scratching his nose. "Fine. I'll see you later then. " he turned to the three hunters. "Will you watch over her for awhile?"

"Nero, I'm capable of watching myself." she said with a light chuckle.

"Eh, sure. We need a tour guide anyway." Trish told.

"Just show me to the bar." Dante told. "and where the pizza is at."

"Ugh, this is why you are not allowed to go to places with us. "Lady growled at Dante.

Kyrie blinked and chuckled again. "Alright. Get some rest. Nero." she said. She watched Nero head out before turning to the three hunters. "Let us go. I'll take you to the main district."

"Sounds like a plan." Dante said. "So are you and the kid together or what?"

Kyrie blinked and blushed. "Well..uh.."

"You don't have to answer him." Lady told as she walked up beside Kyrie. "He is just being an idiot. A nosy idiot."

"Hey! I was just curious." the hunter in red huffed a bit.

Kyrie smiled lightly. "Well, we are. We are engaged." she said softly.

"Little young, aren't you?" Dante asked. "Not that it's my business. Good for you both I guess." He really didn't know how to react.

Lady rolled her eyes. "Ignore him. I'm happy for you." she told.

Kyrie laughed softly again. "Thank you." she told as they headed out of the building and out of the gardens. They soon arrived back to the market place. Kyrie began to show them different shops and places to eat.

Dante found a pub and smirked. "Now this is what I'm talking about." he told as he walked inside.

"Just leave him there." Lady told. "Care to show us some of the local boutiques?"

Kyrie nodded and led them to some local shops. "Businesses from the mainland has set up shops here." she told. "So we now have a lot of goods."

Dante sat at the bar drinking some of the local beer. "So you are telling me you don't serve pizza here?" he asked. The bar tender was washing some cups. She sighed.

"No. We are pub not a pizza joint. There is a pizza place across the street though, if you are feeling hungry, you can order from there and eat here. I don't mind."

"Oh really? That was a smart location choice. All the drunks need food." Dante replied.

"They also have sweets as well. You know, the cakes and ice creams and candy. The kids here love it. " the bartender told.

Dante's eyebrow rose in thought. So he could buy pizza and hopefully a strawberry sundae. "Oh really?"

The bartender chuckled lightly and moved from the counter over to Dante. "Here is their menu if you want to look at it. They deliver."

The white haired hunter looked over the items. "Ain't you sweet." he told the bar tender.

"Just leave me a nice tip, stranger." she replied before moving back to washing the glasses. "It's gonna be pretty packed in here once the festival begins tonight."

"Yeah, I bet." Dante replied. "What is with this festival thing anyway? Just felt like having one?"

"Basically" the bar tender told. "Fortuna went through a tragedy and doing something fun will lift everyone's spirits. These people have lost a lot of their lives, their homes, and loved ones. So it's something fun to keep their minds busy. It seems to be helping out a bit."

Dante blinked. "I guess it does." he said. It was strange to see something good happen in his line of work. Tragedy tends to follow him around a lot.

"Useless..." A voice spoke up from the corner of the bar. It was deep and held no emotion to it. The bar tender turned.

"Ya were so quiet, I forgot you were sitting there." she said. "Are you going to order another drink, mister?"

"No. It's useless. Everything, this island, the city and the little festival." the stranger told. He stood up from his seat. "It's all pointless." he stepped into the light that was over head. The man was tall with long white hair which was pulled back into high pony tail. A mask covered the upper part of his face and his outfit was simple attire. On his back was a large white blade.

Dante frowned. Who was this guy. He seemed like a hunter but Dante knew most of the hunters around. "Now, now, that ain't no way to talk to a pretty lady that has been serving you beers."

The man stared at Dante with a icy stare. "You have no right to talk to me, demon. You'll regret coming to this island."

Dante's eyes narrowed at that. He felt those eyes glare at him with malice and hatred. Did he know this guy? What the hell was his problem? "Tsk, will I? Are you trying to pick a fight with me?" he asked.

The stranger let out grunt. " That is up to you. I wouldn't fight here. No enough room. Besides, you will lose." With that, he turned and left the bar.

"He didn't pay for his drinks..." the bar tender spoke up and sighed.

Dante glanced at her. "Who was that? "

"I"m not really sure. He has been hanging around here for a few weeks. No one knows his name or why he is here. He never really causes too much trouble so everyone just ignores him." The bar tender explained.

"Pretty cocky, ain't he?" Dante asked. He turned to face the bar tender. "I'll have another. " he told before looking at the menu again. "I think I"m gonna have a big feast and let the kid pay for it. " he told to himself with a smirk.


End file.
